I Will Always Be Here
by Smoshy-Timelord
Summary: After years of talking, Dan decided to finally go on a trip to England to visit his friend, Phil Lester. Everything is going great until several days into the trip and Phil leaves without a trace. Would Phil have actually left without saying a word? Could something have happened to him? Phan, obviously. Rating might change, you've been warned. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**After years of talking, Dan decided to finally go on a trip to England to visit his friend, Phil Lester. Everything is going great until several days into the trip and Phil leaves without a trace. Would Phil have actually left without saying a word? Could something have happened to him? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil, I only own the plot. **

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I was so nervous as I sat in my seat on the plane. Today was the day that I was finally going to England; I was finally going to meet my friend I had been talking to him for about five years now. We had been the best of friends and I felt like we were going to hit it off well. I messaged him quickly on Skype telling him that I was leaving soon.

I took a deep breath as I shut my phone off and leaned back in my seat. I couldn't help but think of all the things that were to come in the next few months. I had to keep telling myself to calm down as we began to take off.

In only a short few hours I would be hanging out with my amazing friend that I have wanted to meet for so long. Maybe it was the taking off of the plane or something, but I got butterflies in my stomach. Just a few hours and I'd see him in person. With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up we were getting ready to descend. I instantly got butterflies again at the thought. It was so hard to believe that it was actually happening. I wiped my palms off on my skinny jeans. 'Why was I so nervous' I thought to myself as we landed.

After getting off the plane and retrieving my luggage I started to look for Phil. I was so nervous that I nearly tripped over a woman's suitcase. I instantly felt my cheeks burn from a blush that was spreading across them. I stood up correctly and apologized for what I had done. As soon as I turned away from the lady, I spotted him. He was standing there slightly laughing. I was captured by him. The pictures that I had seen of him did him no justice. Yeah he looked good in the pictures, but nothing compared to now, his eyes such a pretty blue and his hair laid so perfectly.

After snapping out of my trance I walked up to him and spoke softly, "Hey, Phil. It's so great to actually meet in person." I couldn't help but to blush.

"It's nice to meet you finally, too, Dan. By the way have a nice trip?" He laughed a little.

"Oh my god, I was so nervous. This is my first time out of my country and meeting you," I blushed, looking down at the ground and allowing my fringe to fall in my face.

"You shouldn't be nervous Dan, you're going to have a great time and you're going to love it here. Trust me on this." He laughed slightly, touching my arm.

"I hope you're right," I laughed as I looked up at him.

"I'm always right, but we better go drop your things off at my house. I have something's planned for your first day here," Phil smiled and gave me a warm and welcoming hug. He smelled nice, like cinnamon and sugar.

"Okay, let's go," I said as I pulled back as I felt heat spread across my cheeks, again. What was wrong with me? Why was I so nervous about meeting Phil?

He linked arms with me as we left the airport and headed to his house. I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself down. I was so nervous and I didn't know why.

After we dropped my stuff off at his flat we headed somewhere, which he refused to tell me. We were on some road near a beach. The sun on the water was absolutely beautiful. I was so fascinated by the sight in front of me I didn't realize we had stopped.

"You seem really fascinated by the water," Phil giggled, breaking me from my trance.

I blushed and looked over at him, smiling. "The sun is so pretty on the water. Everything is just so much better here." I admitted.

"Yeah, but I mean there is something beautiful from America," Phil said softly as he got out of the car.

"Really, what?" I asked as I got out of the car, too.

"Oh, it's nothing. Maybe one day you'll find out, but until then let's go." He said as he retrieved something out of the trunk of his car.

"No, Phil, tell me!" I whined as he headed towards the beach, which revealed what he had retrieved from the trunk. He was holding a picnic basket.

"Come on, Dan," he chirped as he walked along.

I ran to catch up with him as I continued to whine, "Pretty, pretty please, Philly?"

"Nope, Dan," he laughed a little as he sat the basket down and removed a small sheet from it, laying it evenly on the sand. "Now, let's sit and enjoy a picnic on the beach as the sun sets."

"Fine," I pretended to pout, but sat down with him as he set everything up. "Wow, Phil, this is wonderful!"

"Thanks, I thought I would make your first night here a memorable one, so here we are," Phil smiled at me as he handed me a glass with wine in it.

"Wow, thank you, Phil. This means a lot to me," I smiled at him as I looked into his crystal blue eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I felt myself lean closer to him. I shook my head and quickly turned away.

'Was I about to kiss him? What is wrong with me?' I thought mentally smacking myself in the face. Was I really falling for him? I couldn't allow myself to do this.

"You okay, Dan?" Phil asked as he touched my arm lightly, sending tingles through it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never realized how pretty your eyes are," I answered, blushing at what I said, mentally smacking myself again. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Really, because that's not what that seemed like," he replied as he made me look at him. "To me it seemed like you were about to do this." With those words he softly pressed his lips to mine.

Without even thinking I instantly began kissing back. The kiss was soft and slow, which slowly changed. This kiss became heated and more urgent. I tangled my hands in his hair as he touched my chest. When we pulled back I blushed intensely.

"Wow, Dan, you're an amazing kisser," Phil smiled as he ran his hands through my hair.

"Thanks so are you," I admitted as looked up at him, blushing.

"So we better get back to my flat. The sun has finally set." He said as he pointed to the water, that was now black and glistening in the moon light.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." I smiled as we packed everything up and head back to the car.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? More to come, so please Review and if you liked it enough, maybe favorite, but thank you guys for reading! -Smoshy-Timelord**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here chapter two is. I hope you guys enjoy and I want to thank you for reading this. Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil, but I do own the plot.**

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Phil and I laid snuggled up on his couch, watching reruns of Buffy. He enjoyed this show so much and it brought a smile to his face, so I was glad to just sit with him and watch. A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he watched.

As I looked at his smile it reminded me of yesterday. Nothing had really happened between us. We shared that one kiss and then just lots of snuggling, which I didn't mind because I was still not sure what my feelings were. I liked him, but I'm not sure if I liked him more than a friend. Yeah, I had never felt like this before, but that could be because I've never really had a friendship like this before.

After the episode ended Phil placed a small, gentle kiss on top of my head and then asked, "So, what would you like to do today, Dan?"

"I could just lay here and cuddle you all day," I yawned, laughing a little.

"Dan, we are not going to waste your first few days just cuddling on the couch. I've got a plan," he stated as he got up and held his hand out to me.

"Phil, do we have to?" I whined like a child.

"Yes, now come on you lazy bum," he joked as still held his hand out to me.

"Fine," I pouted, "but it better be worth it."

Phil just laughed at me as I took his hand. He seemed amused as we walked to his room to get ready.

After we got ready we headed out. First he took us to a shop. It was absolutely amazing, it had so many things. I could have shopped there for hours. I picked up a stuffed unicorn as I noticed a guy staring at Phil. I instantly felt a furious burning sensation in my chest. What was wrong with me? Was I jealous that someone was staring at him? Was I actually falling for this guy that I had been talking to for years?

I walked over to Phil, unicorn in hand, and wrapped my free arm around his waist. "Hey, Phil, do you think I should buy this, the llama, or the loin?" I asked, smiling.

"I think you should buy the loin," He laughed and imitated a loin.

"Okay, I'll buy the lion and you should buy the llama so you have something that reminds you of me," I smiled as I gave him a tight squeeze that caused a small giggle to fall from his lips. "Oh, by the way, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"I think you may have mentioned it a time or two," he laughed as he draped his arm across my shoulders.

"Good, I'll never stop telling you because you are absolutely amazing and I'm glad we started talking all those years ago," I smiled at him, giving him another squeeze.

"And I will never stop telling you how brilliant you are," Phil smiled at me and then let go.

I walked back over to where I got the unicorn from and put it back, grabbing me a lion and Phil a llama. When I looked for the guy that had been staring at Phil he is nowhere to be seen. I smiled at how I had run him off. I walk back to Phil and hand him the llama and then we go pay for the things we had picked out.

After we left the shop Phil told me he had another surprise for me, so now we were driving somewhere. The scenery on the way was beautiful. As the leaves fell from the trees they decorated the ground in beautiful shades of reds, browns, and yellows. It was so beautiful.

Phil pulled into a parking lot and shut his car off. He smiled and told me, "Well here we are, the autumn weather is great for taking a hike in."

"We are going for a hike?" I asked as I looked at him with eagerness in my eyes.

"Well kind of," Phil admitted, "Like a mini hike. We are going to just walk the trails and have some fun."

"Oh that does sound fun," I chirped, making him giggle.

"Well let's not waist daylight, so come on," He laughed as he got out of the car and quickly walked around to my side to opened it before I even got the chance.

"Wow, you're such the gentleman, Phil," I teased lightly, earning a giggle from him.

"What can I say? My mum brought me up well," He smiled at me as he took my hand in his.

We headed to one of the trails. The leaves were falling even here. They made everything look so much more beautiful, except Phil because he was already so beautiful, and I didn't think he could get any better looking. I instantly smacked myself mentally and blushed. I really need to stop thinking these things.

"Everything is so beautiful, isn't it?" Phil asked as we walked down the trail we had found.

"Yeah, just not as beautiful as you," I answered without thinking.

Before I could say anything Phil giggles, "Well thank you Dan. That's very nice of you to say,"

"You're welcome, and sorry my mouth seems to have a mind of its own sometimes," I blush.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I quite like how you blurt out things like that. I mean after all, at least that way I know it's what you truly think," Phil smiled as he wrapped an arm around my waist as we continued to follow the trail.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." I laughed nervously. Wow, no matter what he was wonderful.

As we continued to walk, the brush and trees began to get thicker. Everything was beautiful, but I was ready to sit down. Were we just walking around for fun? I wasn't sure of everything, but I was just happy being with Phil.

"Just a little farther and we'll be at the place," he states as he continues to walk.

About five minutes later we broke through the tree line into a beautiful meadow decorated in beautiful shades of red, brown, greens, and yellows. There were even flowers that hadn't died, yet. The sight was beautiful. I was completely astonished with the place.

I stood staring around for a bit. It was amazing; I didn't think he could top yesterday night, but boy was I wrong. This was wonderful. He gently grabbed me by the hand and lead me into the middle of the meadow. He gave me a small smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He sat down in the grass and patted the place next to him. I sat down, looking at him. He seemed so happy. It was beautiful the way his eyes shinned. He was still so amazing, I honestly didn't think that would ever change.

He laid back in the soft grass as he looked up the sky. A small smile played at the edge of his lips.

"Um… Phil… can I talk to you about something?" I asked taking a deep breath

* * *

**So there's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed. I will try to update every two day or just as much as I can. :D Remember, constructive criticisms and reviews are always welcome. More to come soon. – Smoshy-Timelord**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil, I only own the plot. Well, see you lovelies at the bottom, enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"Um… Phil… can I talk to you about something?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Of course you should already know this," he spoke softly, sitting up with a worried expression on his face.

"Phil, I think I'm falling for you hard," I mumbled, looking down at the grass. I felt so embarrassed.

"Dan, look at me," he said as he gently touched my arm and moved closer.

I closed my eyes for a second and then looked up at him. A smile is plastered across his face. He looked so beautiful.

"Dan, I fell for _you_ pretty hard myself," he admitted as he gently rubbed my arm.

"R-really, you fell for me?" I stuttered, obviously in shock.

"Yeah, is that hard to believe?" he asked looking at me and he gently reached up and caressed my cheek gently.

"Yes, because why would a guy like you fall for a guy like me? I'm nothing special, I'm just Daniel Howell," I stated, looking at him.

"Dan, you're wrong. Oh my god, you are so wrong. You are something special. You're the greatest guy I have ever known. You know how to treat people. You are one of the kindest, sweetest, and are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes. You make me smile, and every time I look at you I get butterflies and my heart starts to race. Whether you see it or not, you are something so special to me and I never want to let you go. I was going to wait and ask, but Dan… Would you move in with me, here in England?" he ranted.

My voice caught in my throat. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was so shocked. This couldn't be really happening. I had fallen hard for Phil, and the feelings were returned? How could this even be real? Phil was amazing, and way out of my league.

"You okay, Dan?" Phil asked, grabbing me tightly. He looked so beautiful even when he was worried.

"Y-yeah; it's just so hard to believe some as beautiful and amazing as you would fall for someone like me," I replied after a minute, looking up at him.

"Dan, you're literally the best thing in my life. I've spent all of my waking hours thinking about your beautiful face and how great it would be to meet you. I'm the happiest I've been in years. You bring me so much happiness,' He answered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Phil, you're the most amazing person I have ever met and yes," I replied as I touched his cheek.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting his head a little, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I will move with you, I'll go and do everything it takes to become a citizen. I'll do anything it takes to be with you," I told him as I gazed into his crystal blue eyes.

"Really, you really mean it?" He grinned, which made his eyes shine.

"Yes, I really do," I replied as I gently kissed him.

He began kiss back. The kiss was soft and slow. It was great just sitting there in the meadow kissing such I wonderful guy. His lips felt perfect on mine. Slowly and gently I pushed him down onto the ground, never letting my lips leave his. I supported myself with one arm and let my other hand trace small patterns against his beautiful skin.

When we finally broke apart for air, I pulled his shirt off. Immediately after pulling his shirt off, I attacked his neck with kisses. He sighed a happy little noise as I kissed his neck softly. I continued to trace small patterns in his pale skin.

"God, Phil, you're so beautiful," I sighed as pull back and look down into his eyes.

"As are you, darling," Phil smiled as he took the chance to removed my shirt and then attack my neck with kisses.

I began to kiss his neck, which caused him to stop. I began to trail kisses down his chest and his tummy.

We laid together in the grass looking up at the sky. We had been laying in the grass for a while now. Neither of us wanted to move. Everything was just so perfect the way it was.

I rolled over on my side and lay my head against his chest. He looked so peaceful when he slept. God, everything about him was beautiful. I could hear his soft heartbeat. The sound was soothing as I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken by a loud snapping sound. I sat up quickly slightly confused of where I was. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked over to Phil. _That was right, we fell asleep here after… ahem… some events that had taken place._ I shook him to wake him up. When I finally got him up he looked up at me confused as he stretched.

"We fell asleep," I laughed as he sat up, looking me.

"Yeah," he yawned with a smile on his face.

"You have a leaf in your hair," I giggled as I reached over a grabbed the aforementioned leaf out of his hair.

"Thank you, but we should probably be getting home. Looks like it got pretty late," He yawned again.

He gave one last stretch before standing up and holding his hand out to me. I happily took his hand and got up. Today had truly been wonderful. We walked back to his car together, hand in hand.

"Oh wait Dan; I forgot my phone in the meadow! I'll be right back, stay right here," He told after he patted his pockets.

I do as told and stay by the car and wait for him to come back. I started to get sleepy again so I decided to sit in the car and wait.

The last thing I remembered was a figure walking by the car before I fell asleep.

I'm awoken in the morning by sunshine filtering through the window. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and look around. I was still in the park? I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and plugged it up. Where the hell was Phil!?

As soon as my phone turned on I called Phil. Why the hell had he never come back? The phone goes straight to voice mail. '_Fuck!_' I thought as I began to worry.

I grabbed the keys from the car and locked it as I got out and headed back towards the meadow. I really hoped he had fallen asleep there again.

When I finally reached the meadow, Phil was not in sight. I began to feel sick. Where could he have gone? Would have really left me? No, he wasn't like that. He cared about me, didn't he? I fall to my knees as I begin to cry.

"No!" I began to cry, this just couldn't be happening.

I got up after a few minutes of crying and screaming. I had to find him. He wouldn't have just left. I stumbled my way back to his car. I had to do something, I wasn't sure what, but I had to do something!

* * *

**Well there you lovelies go. :) I hope you guys enjoyed, like always, constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome. –Smoshy-Timelord **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is chapter four for you lovelies. Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil, I only own the plot. Well, see you lovelies at the bottom. :)**

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I sat at the police station waiting to talk to an officer. My stomach was churning as I waited, the longer it took, the bigger the chance that Phil could be hurt or dead.

I wiped my hands on my skinny jeans for the hundredth time that day. I grabbed my phone and dialed Phil's number again. I knew it was no good, but I needed to know that he was okay. I was sent straight to voice mail again. As I sat my phone in my lap a police officer walks over to me.

"Hello, are you Daniel Howell?" He asked as sat down next to me.

"Yeah and please, just Dan," I stated as I looked down at my hands.

"Okay, well, Dan, you can call me Peej." He smiled as he held is out to me.

"Okay," I replied as I gave his hand a small shake.

"Okay, so what are you in here for today?" He asked as he held a notepad of paper.

"My… Friend… Phil. Well he's missing." I told him as I looked at him.

"Okay, tell me where and when you last seen him?" I asked gently trying to be as nice as possible.

"Well yesterday we went hiking and we accidently fell asleep in this beautiful meadow near one of the trails. Which everything was fine when we woke up, so we headed back to his car. When we got back to his car he realized that he had forgotten his phone in the meadow. So, he went back to go get it. Well I ended up sitting in the car and passed out. When I woke up in the morning I was still where I had fallen asleep and Phil was no where around," I explained to him as I yet again wiped my hands on my jeans.

"Did you go back and check in the meadow?" he asked me as he finished writing something down on the paper.

"Well, of course. That was the first idea that came to mind when I realized he wasn't in there. He wasn't in the meadow and neither was his phone," I explained to him.

"Okay, well I should have already asked this, but how old is Phil?" Peej asked me as he scribbled on the paper again.

"He's 27," I respond as I look down at my hands.

"Well since he hasn't been gone for 24 hours we can't do anything about it, so if he doesn't show up within the next day, come back and we'll help you out," He told me.

"How can you say that? He wouldn't just run of like that! He left his car! This is serious! You guys need to help look for him." I began to angrily yell.

"Dan, please lower your voice. As much as I liked to help, we can't yet. Maybe he will show up in the next few hours. Maybe he got lost." He told me in an awful attempt to keep me calm.

"No, you don't understand. This is not like Phil; he's the one that showed me the spot. He obviously knows the place really well. He wouldn't have just gotten lost," I told him through gritted teeth. "Either you help me find him or I will take it into my own hands."

"I'm sorry as of right now, we can't help you. If he doesn't show up in the next 24 hours come back and file a missing person's report." He told me again.

With all the anger and frustration built up in side, I storm out of the police station without a word. I vowed that no matter what I would find Phil, even if it was the last thing I would ever do.

I turned my phone on full volume as I walked to Phil's car. I got in the car and grabbed the stuffed loin from the bag that sat in the back seat. Without any warning tears started streaming down my face. I needed to find him. I clutched the loin to my chest as I cried.

After a few minutes of crying I pull myself together and wipe my face. I set the lion in the seat next to me. At the point I needed to go apply for citizenship and get everything settled now and that's exactly what I did.

When I finally got back to Phil's flat it was after dark, I was doing everything to avoid going back to soon. I didn't want to be there without him. I was still so worried about him. I worried if he was okay and everything.

I sat in the car for a while, just holding the little lion. I wasn't ready to go into his flat. Part of me was hoping that he was there somehow. Just by some kind of miracle that he was there would be great.

Finally, I got out of the car and grabbed the bag and headed up to Phil's flat. As I reached his flat door I fumbled with his keys to find his house key. With shaky hands I finally got his door open. The flat was cold and not inviting at all, but there was the slight scent of cinnamon and sugar.

I almost fell to my knees as I shut the door behind me; I missed him so much already. I hoped that he was okay. I really hoped he actually gotten lost, but I already knew it wasn't possible.

I slowly made my way to Phil's bed and collapsed on it. It still smelled like him. I started crying, hard. Why would this happen? I was starting to fall in love with him and he was ripped from me suddenly.

I fell into an uneasy sleep. My dreams were filled with images of Phil and what could be happening to him. One stood out from the rest. Phil was tied up somewhere dark and dirty. He looked terrified and beaten. He had fresh cuts and old wounds. He looked to be in pretty bad shape. The thing that made this one stand out more was that there was a man standing in the corner amid the shadows. He slowly stepped out into the light to reveal the man that I had seen at the shop staring at Phil.

I woke up with a gasp as my phone was ringing very loudly. Quickly I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was a number I had never seen before. I answer with some hesitation.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered to the phone.

At first there's no reply, but then barely hear a "Dan, help me, please? I'm scared and I need you!" My breath caught in my throat instantly, as it goes dry.

* * *

**There's chapter 4! I hope you lovelies are enjoying. Tell me what you guys think so far? :) More to come, so stay tuned. –Somshy-Timelord **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, lovelies. Anyways here's chapter five, hope you guys enjoy! Well, see you at the bottom! :)**

* * *

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"Hello?" he answered as he picked up the phone. His voice sounds so beautiful. I began to cry a little harder than before

"Dan, help me, please? I'm scared and I need you!" I cried into the phone.

He didn't answer at first. I managed to choke out a soft, "Dan, love, are you still there?"

"Phil! Oh my god, is it really you?" he responded with what sounded like pain in his voice.

"Yes, Dan, it's me. I'm scared and I don't know where I am. Please will you help me?" I pleaded as I began to cry harder.

"Shh, Phil. It's okay, no matter what, I will find you, but do you have any idea where you are?" he asked me soothingly.

"No, all I know is this place is dark and dingy. Dan I'm scared." I told him again as I attempted to wipe my tears away.

"Shh, Phil, I know you're scared, but you have to stay calm if you want me to find you," he spoke softly as there is some rustling in the background.

"I'm trying to stay calm, but I'm terrified I'm going to die and I need you," I told him as I sniffle, trying to calm myself down.

"Okay, stay on the phone as long as you can, I'm heading to the police station now," he responded to me.

"Fuck, Dan, he's back. I have to go," I responded quietly, crying again.

"Damn it, okay. I will find you. Don't think I won't. Stay strong and stay alive, for me," he whispered into the phone before I hang up.

I quickly hid the phone I had been using and then wrapped myself up in the thin blanket. I tried to pretend like I was as I heard the footsteps approach me.

"Wakey wakey, Phil," the man teased as he kicked me in the side. I gasped at the pain the shot through me.

"What do you want from me?" I cried as I held my side where the man had kicked me.

"Oh, poor little, Philly," he teased again as he crouched down to my level and ran something sharp along my cheek. "Do you not understand yet?"

"What are you talking about!?" I spit out at him.

"You're going to die, and then after you die, I'm going after your precious little boyfriend," He hissed, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"No, don't you fucking think about laying a finger on Dan! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Dan!" I cried out in anger and fear.

"Oh, either way, I'm going to kill you and then kill him, but I might just keep you alive so you can watch the life slowly fade from his eyes," he sneered.

"He will find me and the police will find you!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh dear, Philly, I've been doing this for a years and I have still yet to be caught. Why do you think this time is going to be any different?" He laughed in my face.

"I know this time will be different because he cares. He wouldn't want any harm to come to me. He would hunt you down to the ends of the Earth," I sneered back at him.

"Oh did he tell you that?" He laughed again. "Get over it, he doesn't love you and he doesn't care if you die. You were just some piece of shit faggot."

"No! Dan does care! You don't know him, so you can't sit there and pretend you do! He will find me and the police will lock you up!" I yelled at him in anger.

"Oh you stupid little faggot," he screamed as he ripped the blanket from around me and dug the blade into my arm.

"You will never fucking break my soul," I snapped at him as he pushed me up against the wall I had been leaning against and drug the blade from my hip to my knee.

I cried out in pain as he cut me several more place. He suddenly dropped the knife. I looked at him confused.

"Have you finally had a change of heart?" I scoffed at him.

"Shut the hell up you little faggot ass bitch!" he screamed as his fit came in contact with my jaw.

He pulled me up by the collar of my shirt as he continued to hit me in the face. I cried out and tried to fight back, but it was no good.

"Stop, please!" I begged as the pain began to overwhelm me. "Please just stop! I'm begging you!"

"No! You are a disgrace to the human race! You deserve nothing but fucking death!" he jeered as he continued to pound his fist into my face and then my stomach. "You're going to rot in hell for what you are!"

"I'll see you there, you fucking psychopath." He hissed in his face as the edges of my world began to dull.

"God will forgive me for my sins, not you!" he spat at me.

For the first time I caught a glimpse of his face. When I seen who it was my breath caught in my throat.

"What? Didn't think that your innocent little brother would do such a thing?" he hissed in my face as he leaned close.

He laughed manically as he began to hit me again and again. I began to slip into unconsciousness, but the last thing I remembered hearing was the sound of sirens and then nothing.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I was incredibly uneasy as we quickly drove to the house from which Phil had called from. When we finally arrive Peej and the other officers got out quickly and began banging on the door. After no one replied they kicked the door in.

I followed after them. I hope Phil was okay. When I reached the front door a gun sounded through the small house and then one of the officers voices, "Hey, I think I found Phil!"

I quickly ran to where the officer was and then I spotted him. Laying on the ground broken and in a puddle of blood.

I run up to his broken body and fall to my knees as I cradled his head in my arms. I let tears fall down my face. How could this have happened?

* * *

**So, there's chapter five! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story because this is the end… Just kidding. There will be more to come. Reviews are always welcome :) Thank you lovelies for reading this so far! – Smoshy-Timelord**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I got sucked into a really good book called Splintered. Well anyways, I'm back and here you guys go. Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil. Well see you lovelies at the bottom.**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I sat quietly in the waiting room at the hospital. When we had finally reached where Phil was being held he was near death. I was so scared. I didn't want to lose him. He meant the world to me and I couldn't bear to lose him.

I wiped my palms on my jeans. I started scrolling through my Twitter to get my mind off of it. If I kept thinking about it, it would eventually drive me mad. With no avail, my mind would always wonder back to Phil.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and began to watch the show that was on the T.V. After a while of waiting a doctor walked out.

"Hey, Dan, I'm Doctor Kendall. I'm the doctor that's taking care of Phil," he said as he took a seat next to me.

"Ah, well hello, Doctor Kendall." I replied as I ran my hands across my face. "How's Phil doing? Is he going to be okay?"

"Dan, we're not sure if he's going to make it. He went through a lot. He has a lot of eternal damage." Dr. Kendall answered with what sounded like sadness.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as leaned forward and put my face in my hands, trying to hold back the tears

"Would you like to go back to see him? He is stable for now," he told me as he patted me softly on the back.

"If it's okay," I replied as I stood up, sniffling a little.

"Follow me." He told me.

I followed him down a few bland white halls, until we approach Phil's room. Finally he spoke, "Okay, so you can visit for a little. He won't be to hear you or respond."

I only nod as he let me into the room. When I enter I see Phil hooked up to several machines and an I.V. in his arm.

I looked at him as I tired to hold back tears. He was beaten up pretty bad. I just wanted to reach out and touch his face. Even with the cuts and bruises he still looked so beautiful, like a broken angel.

I shakily sat myself down in the chair next his bed and looked over at him. I gently reached out and took his delicate hand in my own. He had to pull through this, there was no way that I could lose him this way or this early. We had just met and I had fallen in love with him over all the times we have talked.

"I love you, Phil." I whispered as I brought his delicate hand up to my lips. "You have to make it through this. I don't want to lose you."

I gently kissed his knuckles as I ran my fingers across his slender fingers. I closed my eyes as I rested my lips against his hand and with that tears began to stream down my face.

"Please, Phil. Just wake up. Wake up for me. I need you me than anything. I love you, Phillip Lester." I cried quietly.

I sat there crying for a few minutes until something broke the silence. The line on the heart monitor went flat and was making an obnoxious beeping noise. I began to freak out and started yelling for the doctors and nurses.

They rushed me out as they ran in to Phil. Doctor Kendall escorted me into the hospital waiting room. I sat down as I cried out and held my hands over my face. I was shaking all over as I sat alone in the lobby.

I sat there crying my eyes out as I heard footsteps approach me. I looked up to see Peej standing there in front of me. He gave me a small smile as he sat down next to me.

"Hey, Dan. How are you holding up?" he asked me gently.

"He flat lined, he's dying, and I need him to pull through. I can't imagine my life without him." I cried to him.

He placed his hand gingerly on my back and spoke softly, "I know this is hard, Dan. I can't tell you it's easy or that he will pull through, but keep faith and he might."

"How can I keep faith when the man I love just flat lined?" I cried out as I began to get angry.

"Calm down, Dan. I know you are upset, but you can't take it out on me. There is still a chance he can pull through. Never lose faith in something or someone you love." He said as he wrapped me in a hug.

That's when I broke down completely. I cried as he hugged me. He sighed, "I know that I don't know exactly how you feel right now, but Phil is my friend, too."

I hugged tighter as he talked to me. For some reason I felt closer to him, like we could become friends at some point. I let go of him as I sniffled.

"I just want him to live. I love him with all of my heart," I told him as I wiped the tears from my face.

"I could tell when you reported him missing. You have this look in your eye. You would give anything for him to be okay, wouldn't you?" he asked me softly.

"Yeah, I would. That's why I am so torn apart about this. I really just don't want to lose him," I explained to him as I heard the doors leading back to the patients rooms open.

"Dan…" Doctor Kendall said as he walked out, making Peej and I both stand up.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed and again sorry it took so long to upload. I promise I'll upload more often. As always, reviews are always welcome. Thank you lovlies for reading and reviewing, ~Smoshy-Timelord**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovelies! Here's another chapter. I want to thank you all for the reviews and favorites.**

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"Dan…" Doctor Kendall said as he walked out, making Peej and I both stand up.

"Yes, sir?" I shakily asked as my heart began to race.

"Phil is stable, but we're not sure for how long. I think that it's best that you go get some rest for the night," Dr. Kendall said as he walked over to me and patted me on the back.

"No, I want to stay here in case anything happens to him!" I refused.

"No, Dan. You need to go get some rest. Peej, will you make sure he gets home safely?" Dr. Kendall asked as he smiled warmly at Peej.

"Of course. Just please make sure to contact both of us if anything happens, Chris?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

"Of course, but now, both of you, go get some rest. You both need it," he smiled at us both.

"Okay, well I'll see you at home then," Peej smiled softly.

He lead me out to the parking lot in silence. He was so kind. I was thankful for it, but I really just wanted to stay here.

"Dan, I know you're probably staying at Phil's, so would you maybe like to spend the night with Chris and me? I'm asking as a friend of Phil's and plus I don't think you would like to stay in Phil's flat without him being there," He offered, sincerely.

"Thank you, Peej. This means a lot to me," I told him as we walked to our cars.

"You're welcome, but just follow me to my house?" He asked as he unlocked his car.

All I did was nod as I got into Phil's car and started it.

Shortly after arriving Peej gave me some clothes to change into and showed me where I could sleep.

After changing into the clothes he gave me, we sat on his couch as we watched a rerun episode of Doctor Who.

Shortly after midnight Dr. Kendall walked in. He smiled softly at me and spoke a soft hi.

"Hey, Dr. Kendall," I respond in a monotonous voice.

"Oh, I'm off work, so please just call me Chris," He smiled as he sat down next to Peej and draped his arm around his shoulders.

The episode of Doctor Who went off, so Peej shut the television off and took the chance to talk to me.

"So, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but how did you and Phil meet?" He asked, smiling sadly.

"I randomly found him on Skype on day, and we started talking ever since. At first all we did was just type back and forth, but eventually we ended up video chatting," I gushed at the memories.

"Did you ever think that you would actually meet him in person?" Chris asked as he smiled at my words.

"At first, no. I never thought he would want to or that I would ever have the time. We had talked about it plenty of times, but I just never thought it would happen and then it finally did," I told them as I looked down at my hands as I smiled sadly at the thoughts.

"Were you nervous when your first met him?" Peej giggled a little.

"Oh god, yes. My hands were so sweaty the whole plane trip and when I actually got to Phil in the airport I about tripped over some ladies suitcase. I felt so bad, I couldn't seem to stop making a fool of myself." I blushed as I looked up at them.

"Was it like in the movies? Did it seem like time stopped or that you were the only two people in the world?" Chris asked as he watched me smile for the first time since all of this had happened.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It felt like that moment was never going to end. When I first seen him, he was laughing at me because I had almost tripped. I loved that way that his tongue sticks out slightly as he laughs. I didn't think it was possible, but he was even more beautiful in person. Everything about him was just astonishing," I rambled on as I began to think about that moment over.

"Wow, he just as crazy about him as he is for you. Weeks before you came over, he would not stop talking about you. He was so excited about meeting you. I had never seen him smile so much in our entire lives. I'm glad that you guys found each other," Chris told me as Peej nodded.

"Really?" I asked blushing crazily.

"Yeah, it was ridiculous. I have never seen two people more in love than you two," Peej told me.

All I could manage was to look down at my hands and smile.

"Well I should probably get to bed. Goodnight, guys." Peej told us as he headed towards his bedroom.

"I think I'm going to head to bed, too," I told Chris as I stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, me, too." He yawned as we both headed to our rooms.

That night I slept a little better than I had been, but I still dreamt of Phil.

In the morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I groggily got up and head in the direction of the smell.

When I got to the kitchen I found Chris making breakfast. He was already in his work clothes for the day.

"Hey, Dan. I'm making breakfast, Peej already left for work, and you're welcome to come with me to the hospital, so you can visit with Phil this morning. Oh, if you'd like you can spend the night here again," He smiled as he placed a pancake on a plate and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I took the food and began to ate.

After we both finished breakfast we headed to the hospital. They wouldn't immediately go back and visit Phil, but after about an hour they let me go back

When I got back to Phil's room, I sat down in the chair next to his bed. I gently took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. I tired to hold back the tears as I looked at Phil. I looked down at his hand, closed my eyes, and rested my lips on his knuckles.

"I love you, Phil," I confessed as I began to cry.

"I love you, too, Dan," a hoarse voice spoke.

I looked up in shock at Phil as he laid there looking at me with a smile on his beautiful face.

* * *

**Well, there you lovelies go. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about making the next chapter smut, so what do you guys think about adding it? Leave a review? Thank you again. -Smoshy-Timelord**.


End file.
